Pheremone Dust: YARN version
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: inspired by a DA artwork done by Exvnir, and a few of his comment's conversations. Roman attacks a street vendor who sells a special variety of dust, the only problem aside from the robbery? the special dust is spilled directly on Jaune as he fends off Roman's attack. Little did jaune know how much of problem this would be. AU from "Jaune Arc's Pain", hilarity and shenanigans.


**This little crack fiction was inspired by a conversation I saw on Exvinr's DA artwork of Guilty Desires, so credit goes to:**

**timmyres**

**Crescentphysco**

**Exvinr**

**I hope you all don't mind and should you want me to take this out, I will. I am kinda drawing on a few of Exy's ideas with the pheromone dust. Also taking the OC's from my story Jaune Arc's Pain. Is an AU from Jaune Arc's Pain.**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune was having a pretty good day.

He had finally gotten around to finishing that project that Obleck had assigned him, his grades were up, as were his combat scores. He went for a stroll on the town humming happily, he couldn't wait till his next spar with Cardin, everyone's constant coaching had really helped him along and he was confident that Cardin's smirking face would very quickly be used to mop the floor. Pyrrha had managed to convince team JNPR and RWBY to give him a hand. He had even begun to tap deeper into his aura, which was making him faster, stronger, and better in a myriad of ways.

"Maybe I should buy everyone a present as a thank you gift, I have a bit of Lien saved up…"

He sat down on a bench to ponder what to get everyone when he heard a gunshot and saw a dust store in front of him with a smoking hole. Despite not knowing what was about to happen, he ran forward to help.

* * *

The store owner clenched his eyes shut as he felt the heat from the blast sear his cheek.

"Tch, oh my." Roman Torchwick sighed before grinning and continuing, "Heh. Seems like I missed. What a waste of a perfectly good bullet. Oh well, I won't miss this time…" Roman pressed the tip of the gun a little closer to the store owner's face. He didn't notice Jaune sidle behind the door and prepare to fling it open.

"Word on the street is, you have a rare variant of dust with you. Rumored to have properties not normally found in other forms of dust." Roman said idly twitching the trigger on his gun, "Now, Why don't you just save yourself the trouble, and hand me the vial?"

The store owner glared but refused to move a muscle.

Roman shrugged and smiled, "Suit yourself then…"

The store owner squeezed his eyes in anticipation of the bullet sure to end his life.

"HOLD IT!"

"Hmmm?" Roman turned to see Jaune burst through the door.

"Stop right there!" Jaune cried with his finger pointed slightly up.

The other people in the store stared at him, including Roman and the store owner, ethereal sparkles danced around him. Roman almost laughed and swung his cane to blast Jaune out the door, but Jaune wasn't as slow or weak as before. He ducked and dashed forward, pulling out his sword to slice upwards. Roman ducked back and swung his cane only to have Jaune parry and riposte. The other people in the store began to back away as the store owner ducked under his counter. There battle heated up as Roman realized he was a decently skilled opponent.

"Get out of here! Go!" Jaune yelled as he held Roman in check.

That moment of distraction cost Jaune. The people ran out as Roman punched Jaune; though Jaune stumbled, Jaune didn't fall. He drew his shield out as Roman swung a kick and Roman kicked with a loud, 'CLANG'.

"GAH! STUPID BOY!" Roman cursed as his foot throbbed, his dress shoes weren't really made for kicking metal.

Jaune took the opportunity to charge his own leg with aura and kicked Roman out the window. Roman landed and rolled back, with a curse he aimed the can at Jaune and fired. Jaune eyes widened and he instinctively put his shield in front of him. The blast didn't hurt too badly but sure as hell did it move him. Jaune went flying back, instinctively wrapping himself in his white aura.

"NO THAT IS WHERE THE SPECIAL DUST IS LOC-"The storeowner tried to warn Jaune.

CRASH!

Jaune felt himself fly straight through the door and into the wall behind it. Right then he felt something like a bottle crash over his head and cover him in a slightly gooey liquid colored a dark and deep purple. He looked at his hand and saw the strange shimmering liquid dust sink into his skin as he drew his aura back in.

"What the heck?" Jaune wondered as he felt himself dry up.

Suddenly, new energy surged through Jaune and he got up and strode out the ruined room and kicked out the widow, "Want to try that again, Torchwick?"

Roman snarled and heard the sound of sirens approaching, "Maybe later, brat!"

He threw a red vial on the ground and a huge plume of red smoke covered the area. Jaune ran forward but by the time he got to where Roman had once stood the man was gone. Jaune looked around but the red smoke covered everything and he could barely see a foot around him.

"Dammit!" Jaune hissed.

He walked back into the store sheathing his sword and walked up to the store owner, "Sorry sir…"

"It's okay, my insurance covers robberies and theft, what happened to the bottle in there?"

"It landed on my head and shattered, then I was covered in the dust and it melted into my skin, next thing I felt is that I was dry. I really don't know after that, it was like I got an adrenaline shot. I feel stronger and more alert, maybe that was its effect?"

The owner sighed, "I didn't get a chance to study it; it was my only vial of the stuff, and I suppose your right…thank you for trying to help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

The owner smiled, "Nonsense, you did enough."

With that the owner shooed Jaune out of the shop.

* * *

Jaune felt something was off as he walked through the town, he kept getting these slightly odd stares from women as he walked down the street. When he walked into a weapons store, thinking of maybe getting a magazine for Ruby, he knew something was. He walked into the book section and immersed himself in reading, there was some pretty interesting stuff in the book.

"Hey handsome." Some complete stranger said.

Jaune thought she was talking to someone else so he didn't respond. Well at least he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he said, turning around to smile politely.

The woman had shiny dark blue –almost black- hair, and a 'curvy' figure. She was dressed in a business suit and had a dark pink shirt on. She was rather pretty but she was eyeing Jaune like he was a plate of food. Jaune glance next to him to make sure there were no other people.

"Who might you be, handsome?" She asked licking her lips.

"Um…what?" Jaune squeaked, feeling a more than a bit miffed at the situation.

Who the hell walks up to a stranger and calls them handsome? For no apparent reason?

She pressed up against him seductively, and whispered in his ear, "You heard me."

He panicked and pushed her off, "Um, lady, I don't know what you are doing, but I don't appreciate it!" he growled hotly.

"You will if you let me continue…" she offered still smiling, "Come on you don't like the way I look?"

She pout and rested her hands on Jaune's armor covered shoulders. Jaune brain went into something similar to a frenzy. Several emotions were running through his head. Panic, confusion, embarrassment, worry, fear, and even slight pride were at the forefront of the horde of emotions coursing through Jaune's body and mind. He shrugged off the woman's hands and ducked away before backing away with hands up.

Jaune blinked and yelled internally, 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!'

"Um…I am going now!" he said and bolted.

He ran a good distance and ducked into another store before peering around a corner and sighing in relief, he didn't see that lady anywhere and he almost slid down the wall in relief.

"Oh lord, that was awkward…" Jaune mumbled.

"Jaune? Is that you?" he heard someone call.

He turned and saw his lizard Faunus friend Lorenzo walking over from the back of the store, "Sup bro! How's life treating you Jaune?"

"Oh hey Lorenzo, you won't believe what just-"

"Excuse me?" said a feminine voice.

Jaune turned to find a girl about a year younger than him with fiery red hair wearing casual clothes and dark blue eyes. Lorenzo walked up to Jaune and watched in slight surprise.

"You had any plans later?"

"Um…excuse me?"

"I said did you have any plans later, sexy?" She said much more passionately and pressed against him, "I could use some company and you seem to be just myyy type…" the 'my' sounded like a purr.

Jaune mouthed 'what the hell' at Lorenzo.

'Want help?' Lorenzo mouthed back.

Jaune nodded frantically.

"Um…lady, he has plans with me, we are going to go…um…fishing! Yeah! Brotherly bonding stuff."

The red-head continued to rub herself against Jaune, "Awww…you sure you can't cancel?"

She threw a pout too, a good one. Her eyes got all doleful and wide, like she was hurt. Jaune was immune through, living in his hometown of Dorme, the small little girls used that look to get him to play with them. It was the most oddly infuriating thing. She tightened the grip on his jacket and Jaune panicked again, this was not how he had wanted his day to go so far. Why did all the weird stuff happen to him? He just wanted to get his friends a few gifts, was he not even allowed that by the cosmic forces that controlled the universe? Was that too much to ask?

Jaune backed away and waved his hands, "Nope, gotta go bye!"

He grabbed Lorenzo's wrist and ran like hell.

* * *

Jaune panted as he explained -in detail- the events of the weapons shop.

"Wait, wait, and wait. That happened already as in within the timespan of this day?" Lorenzo was completely shocked.

"Not even that long, try ten minutes, but yeah, and that lady was acting the exact same way!" Jaune explained.

"Wow, you don't seem any different. Any new cologne or something?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, I went out like I usually do, nothing different. I stopped a robbery, but those two people were nowhere near the scene, I am sure of that."

Lorenzo shrugged, "Eh, don't know what's wrong...maybe you should walk around other people and try to act like you don't know what's going on, don't worry, I'll walk you back to make sure no one crazy attacks you."

Jaune smiled weakly, "Much appreciated, I was simply trying to buy some gifts for my friends who are teachers really."

Lorenzo smiled, "A noble goal sir Jaune, don't worry this humble Faunus shall aid you!"

"Don't stir up too much trouble squire Lorenzo." Jaune chuckled as he patted Lorenzo on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Lorenzo protested.

* * *

Jaune was feeling really uncomfortable, and Lorenzo was at his limit. Why the hell was Jaune so ...popular (if that was even the correct way to describe it)? Lorenzo wasn't even getting stared at, yet he was freaked out by this to the point of want to run like hell. Jaune was trying to bury his face in a book, or at least look like it. He refused to even peek above the book, and he was holding it upside-down, not that it mattered to him, he was shaking fearfully.

Jaune leaned over, "Are they still staring?"

"If rape could be done with a look Jaune," Lorenzo murmured, "You would be the poster-child for it at this rate."

"Okay, that is it!" Jaune growled.

He slammed his book down and stalked out the door. Lorenzo opted to follow him. He decided that if Jaune was going anywhere, he would definitely need a hand. Some women began to move out of the store, but Jaune moved like the wind using his aura to help him shoot through the streets like a white storm.

"Where are you headed?" Lorenzo asked.

"Beacon. I am going to bed, hopefully this'll all blow over by the next weekend I get off...I mean come on, what the hell? I don't even know how this began!"

Jaune stomped off.

* * *

The dust owner had finally given his statement to the police and sat in his chair staring at his broken window, he would definitely need a new one. He remembered the description of the boy, but forgot to ask his name, he did though -on the other hand- manage to clean up the store relatively well.

"I wonder what that boy is up to right now..." He mused.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he reached the gates of the school.

Finally a break from the craziness in the city.

Jaune saw the rest of team VILT approach their leader. Isaac and Turner both waved, Velvet smiled timidly. Jaune sighed in relief, clearly he would get some normality here.

"Heya, just walking through the city with Jaune here. You wouldn't believe the day Jaune has been having."

Jaune sighed, "I swear, this has been going well until that stupid gun store. Now for some reason I am apparently irresistib-oof!"

That last bit was because Velvet quite literally tackled Jaune and was cuddling with him. Lorenzo looked horrified and the rest of the team were stunned. Jaune struggled and broke free to hide behind Lorenzo.

"Dude! What the hell is with her?" Jaune whimpered, "She can't also do that! I am nowhere near the city. Stop your girlfriend, Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo turned red, "One, she isn't my girlfriend (anyone could have caught the undertone of disappointment in that tone), two, I don't even know what is going on!"

"What are you talking about, you said you would protect me! You're smart figure this out!" Jaune cried as he dodged another tackle from Velvet, "Can someone please restrain her!"

Isaac and Turner grabbed her arms, "Velvet, please control yourself!" Isaac pleaded in desperation.

"But Jaune looks so…" she didn't finish her sentence, but leered –yes LEERED- at Jaune, who began to whimper and stumble back.

"Knock her out. Please." Jaune begged Isaac, desperation saturating his request.

With a nod and a sigh, Isaac chopped the back of her head and she went limp like a ragdoll full of sand. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, he slumped and sat on the floor. Lorenzo looked a bit peeved at his crush's actions, but he knew Jaune wasn't at fault. He crouched next to Jaune and rubbed his shoulder.

Lorenzo turned to him, "Okay Jaune, we need to get you to your dorm. Then I will go to Ozpin alright? We will help you out."

"Thank you. I am scared." Jaune whimpered, "I need protection….a body guard…That's it!"

He took out his scroll and began running his hands over the small tablet so that he could call the one person perfect for his case.

"Hey can you go to where I am about to tell you? …Yeah, I know I could just walk in but this is a bad emergency." Jaune said, "Meet me outside the school near the statue."

* * *

Ren was a man of practical things: science, logical, explanations. All of these things were necessary for him to believe that something was happening. He was also a man of intuition and trust, and he trusted Jaune –his team leader- wholly, so when he got the call from Jaune that something was wrong, he decided to listen to him. Ren lightly jogged over to where the statue was to see Jaune sitting on a bench head in his hands, and all the male members of Team VILT around him shifting nervously.

"Jaune! I got your message, what is the emergency?" Ren called out as he got closer.

"Oh thank dust! Ren I think you may want to sit down while I try to explain."

Ren took a seat and Jaune launched into a recounting of the events that had transpired, "I don't know if this is a fluke, maybe just a bug or something. Velvet was perfectly normal until she got close to me! The next thing she tackled me and cuddled with me like I was a giant plush toy or something! I don't know what to do…"

Ren wasn't sure what to think. On one hand Jaune was being serious. On the other hand, though Jaune was no doubt handsome, but the idea that any woman he came into close proximity with would immediately be attracted to him was hard to believe. Jaune could have been pranking him, but Ren very much doubted that Jaune would go through this much trouble for a prank. Aside from that, Jaune looked absolutely miserable and terrified, like a dog caught in the rain and unable to find a dry spot.

Ren took a deep breath, "Jaune, you have no reason to lie, I trust you, but…"

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me, ask Lorenzo! He will back me up."

Lorenzo nodded gravely, "It's true, I was scared of being even close to him with the hungry looks in those women's eyes."

Ren sighed, "Can I test this?"

Jaune wailed, "You want me to be trampled?"

"No, Jaune we take our teammates and see if this affects them, if not, I guess it was just a fluke and you are not in too much trouble, if it is I think Team VILT and my combined efforts can hold them at bay while we figure what could have happened and if there is a solution."

Jaune put a hand on his chin, "That is actually a good idea, Pyrrha is sensible and Nora practically your unofficial girlfriend."

"HEY." Ren barked, embarrassed

"Let's give it a shot."

Little did Jaune know exactly how much he would regret and wish he had never ever agreed to the plan that he himself had just set into motion.


End file.
